


You Had Me At Death

by skyjoos



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Brendon being adorable, Fluff, I have no idea what to tag anymore, M/M, Ryan being a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyjoos/pseuds/skyjoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon always complains about almost dying. He over exaggerates every little accident as death.</p>
<p>Then he actually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me At Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. You might have seen this before, this is because I have posted this story on my Wattpad as well. Which, would be awesome if you checked out ;) 
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/user/skyjoos
> 
> Not that I'm forcing you....but you totally should.
> 
> Anyway, I love this fic. I take pride in it. And it's super fun to write. If you're reading this, please leave me a kudos or a comment, even if you hate it I'd still love the fact that you took the time to write about it. (Not trying to sound thirsty for kudos and comments or anything, although I totally am).

"Ryan, wake UUUPPP," Brendon said one day at the ass crack of dawn. The first thing to pop into Ryan's mind was, 'Someone poured extra sugar into his cereal this morning.'   
Brendon was known to be energetic. To everyone else, at least. To Ryan, Brendon was just a four year old disguised as a 21 year old grown fucking adult. To Ryan, Brendon didn't know when to be quiet, he had no mute button. To Ryan, Brendon only ever acted like a toddler, unless they were performing. To everyone else, Brendon was just a fun and energetic guy. It felt like only Ryan could see that Brendon was actually suffering from serious Adult ADHD. Ryan understood why Brendon would be super energetic on stage. Hell, even the laid-back-cool-kinda-shy Ryan was super energetic when performing. But jumping up and down -no literally jumping the fuck up and down- about having to sleep with him on the tour bus, is a little fucking weird.   
Ryan had no idea what Brendon wanted. Knowing Brendon, he wanted to try some crazy experiment to see who could run up the mountain the fastest. Brendon stood there, looking like a kid whose going to Disney World for the first time. "Bren," Ryan started straightening himself up onto the head of the bed,"What do you want?"  
"Ryy-AAANNNNN!! I wanna climb the roof!" Brendon said this (more like shouted this) while flailing his arms around like a kid, ending in an angry 'humpff'.  
"Just go climb up there yourself, Brendon. I'm fucking tired," Ryan really was still tired. It was the first night of sleep he'd gotten since the beginning of recording their new album 'Pretty. Odd.' it was a wonder how Brendon could be up this early, he too had been a little less energetic this past week at the cabin.   
"But, Ryy-AAANNNNN!!" Brendon shouted again, this time managing to rip away the blanket that Ryan had comfortably around himself. Ryan was literally moments away from punching Brendon in the face. He.Was.Fucking.Tired. Ryan looks at Brendon, who was sitting on his legs in only his boxers and -oh, God. Of coruse- giving Ryan the puppy dog eyes. Brendon even stirred a little dog like whine and cocked his head to the side to look even more adorable. Ryan can't disagree. Brendon is cute. Brendon is the Holy grail of adorableness. Brendon Boyd Urie is every word to describe cute. His beautiful full lips and square jaw and so-brown-they're-almost-black eyes. All of these features can equal the cutest face on the planet Earth. Especially when those features are being used to create puppy dog eyes. "Ryyaannnn, I can't go up there by myself," Brendon says with his bottom lip sticking out. A popular thing he does when he wants something.  
"Why not?" Ryan's surprised he's asking Brendon this, he should kick Brendon off the bed and pull the covers over himself again, telling him to 'fuck off'.   
"Because...," Brendon starts, actually sounding depressed, "I'm scared of heights."  
Ryan laughs. A little too loudly. Brendon? Afraid of heights? Next, he'll say he's scared of the monster under his bed. Ryan's laughing mainly because of how ridiculous it is. Brendon is 21, not five. Brendon's definitely not wetting the bed, either. Or asking to watch Dora the Explorer. Ryan rethinks that, about how cute Brendon would be if he were to act like a kid. He'd make a great little kid, considering he already acted like one. Before Ryan can say anything, Brendon dashes out of his room. Ryan's surprised he didn't just laugh or tell him to 'fuck himself sideways'. Whatever. That's Brendon for you.

**

"Hey, Rossy," Spencer says, walking into the living room two hours later. "Do you know where Brendon is?" The conversation Ryan had this morning with Brendon played in his head.   
"No, not really. We talked earlier, though," Ryan said as he continued to star at the television. Clicking away on the remote, looking for a decent show to watch. He settled on Law & Order. Although, Ryan could tell 30 seconds into the episode, he's already seen it a thousand times. Ryan looked away from the screen to see a worried look on Spencer's face. "Is he like, missing or something?"  
Spencer turned his away from the TV as well to look Ryan in the face. "That's exactly it. He's fucking gone. I looked everywhere, Ryan. His room, my room, your room, Jon's. He's no where."  
"It's okay, Spence," Ryan tried to comfort his band member. He knew Spence gets upset easily, "He'll show up sooner or later."  
"It's just so weird, Brendon would never just go a-wall on us. He hates being alone," the worry in Spencer's words made Ryan feel guilty. He was the last one to see Brendon alive, after all. Ryan turned off the TV and made his way upstairs, he needed to find Brendon.   
Ryan got dressed, his usual tight jeans with a brown vest. Brendon probably went out on a walk through the woods or something. Brendon would never do something stupid, right? A million things went through his head. Brendon getting eaten by bears, although Pete assured them there went any bears in the woods. Brendon being murdered. Brendon accidentally falling into the river a few miles up and drowning. Brendon leaving in one of the cars and getting into a serious accident. All of these worries, includes the same bitter ending. Brendon's not okay.   
Ryan grabs his car keys and runs out the front door. Ryan's not even two feet out of the cabin before he hears someone crying. 'Oh my God,' Ryan thinks. One of his worries has come true, Brendon was being mauled by bears and now slowly dying and crying for help. But, no. No now fully fed bears around, no blood anywhere around the yard, and certainly no dead bodies. Ryan looks around the yard again, almost deciding to go to his car. When he hears the crying again. And this time, followed by a voice. Brendon's voice.  
"Someone, please," is all Ryan can hear. But, he has no idea where it came from. His voice sounded terrified, though. All small and high pitched, like a kitten surrounded by humans for the rest time.   
"Brendon?" Ryan says, starting to believe he's crazy. "Brendon, is that you? Where are you?"  
"I-I'm up," Brendon starts to say, voice coming out choked,"here." Ryan lifted his head towards the roof. Backing up to see the full roof. And there he was. Still in only his boxers, tears streaking down his face.   
"Brendon! What the hell are you doing up there!?" Ryan nearly screamed at his band mate. Ryan couldn't tell if his voice sounded more angry or worried.  
"I-I wanted to show you that I'm not a little kid!" Brendon called down, "Now, I really want to get down, but I'm too scared." He began to cry again. If Brendon weren't serious, Ryan would have laughed in his face about being so childish. Ryan felt horrible, though. Seeing Brendon so upset and scared was hurtful. He'd known it was his fault, if he didn't laugh at Brendon that morning, he wouldn't be so horrified right now.  
"It's okay, B. Just wait, okay? I'll go inside the cabin and help you through -" Ryan was cut off by Brendon, who looked guilty as all Hell.  
"We...can't. I broke the handle on the way up, I'm stuck," Brendon looked at his feet. Clearly embarrassed about ruining his way of escaping. Then, Ryan got an idea.   
"Hold on, Brendon. I'll be right there!" Ryan ran around the cabin to the backyard, towards the seriously decrepit shed. Inside were old toys and boxers full of cleaning supplies. Guess the previous vacationers left a few things. Ryan hopped the shed would have something to help Brendon. Then, he saw what he hopped to find, a ladder. Ryan wrapped his arms around the metal frame. The ladder was about two feet taller than Ryan. And about a thousand pounds heavier. So, carrying the ladder back to the front of the cabin wasn't the easiest thing, but then again it was Brendon's life at sake here. Ryan stilled the ladder in front of Brendon, the metal connecting with the gutter.  
"Come on, climb down. I'll hold it steady for you," Ryan called up to a now more relaxed Brendon, now that he had a savior. But Brendon's confidence wore off on his face, he stared down at Ryan.  
"I-I can't. I'm too scared," Brendon said mostly to himself.   
"Are you serious? Brendon, come on. It's not that hard," Ryan said to Brendon. Hopping they'd be done with this already. Then, Brendon returned the remark with -Jesus Holy fuck- the puppy dog eyes. Looking even cuter now that he was in actual danger. Ryan sighs, knowing he'll have to take things into his own hands. He puts his feet on the first bar of the ladder, proceeding to climb. Brendon looks up at him in awe as he makes it to the top. Like the inner child Brendon is, he holds his arms out wide, wanting to be held.  
"Oh, no. Nope, no fucking way, Brendon," Ryan is NOT carrying his 'best friend' down the fucking ladder.   
"But, Ryyaannnn. I'm scared. I'm gonna die up here," Brendon whimpers, and once again showing his puppy dog eyes. Jesus, they really did have an effect on Ryan. Ryan lifts the younger boy over his shoulder, surprised he was this light.   
"You're not going to die, Brendon," Ryan muttered while carrying the boy to safety.  
**

It's Jon who hears the ladder scrap with the gutter, waking him up. He's already pissed that he had to wake up, now someone's fucking up the house? That he's paying for? Jon runs outside, literally ready to fuck somebody up. Baseball bat in hand. The he sees Ryan and Brendon, no actually remove that thought, Ryan CARRYING Brendon down a ladder. The boys were barley on the ground before Brendon ran to Jon. Like a two year old who just went potty all by himself.  
"Jon! You're not gonna believe it, Ryan saved me!" Brendon was nearly jumping with excitement, "I was on the roof forever, and Ryan saved me, Jon!" Jon looks over to a pissed looking Ryan. Whose about to make his way into the cabin, when Spencer comes out. Spencer heard Brendon's screams from inside, and thought he was missing something awesome. But, knowing Brendon, he's probably just excited about a pretty butterfly.  
"Spence!" Brendon ran to Spencer, "Ryan saved my life! It was so horrible! I was stuck on the roof for hours, yelling for you guys, but no one came! Then, Ryan found me and saved me!" Ryan was about to fucking rip the head off of this 21 (TWENTY FUCKING ONE, MAY I REMIND YOU) year old man. Jon and Spencer, having no real opinion on the situation, walked away after saying things to Ryan like, 'Great job!' or 'That's awesome, Bden!'. Ryan watched them walk away with Brendon. Surprisingly, Brendon turned around to look him in the eye, suddenly serious.  
"Thanks, Ry. For saving my life and all," Brendon meekly smiles at him. Ryan sighs.  
"You weren't gonna die, Brendon," Ryan knows this, but he too feels like Brendon was in danger. The way he was crying made him think it.  
"I could've," Brendon mumbles, "But, thanks anyway." Brendon turns to go inside the cabin. Ryan finds himself pulling him back by his arm. Ryan looks at Brendon and his beautiful full lips and square jaw and so-brown-they're-almost-black eyes. And kisses him. Brendon pulls away once the kiss is over, a look of shock and 'what-the-flying-fuck-face-just-happened?'. Ryan smiles at the boy. At least he doesn't look disgusted.  
"Ready for lunch, Brendon?" Ryan says as he starts to walk inside. He turns to face Brendon again, looking at the boy who stands there in just his boxers.   
"Um, yeah," Brendon finally replies after a long silence.   
The rest of the day, Brendon is quiet for the first time ever. Ryan just smiles at him all day.


End file.
